Sie haben eine Eule
by Queen Jane
Summary: Einblick: 'Dieses Muggelinternetdings ist eindeutig schneller als eine Eule. Und sauberer. Und ich würde doch nur ungern auf deine unartikulierten Briefe/Zettel/Notizen verzichten.' - Reinlesen tut nicht weh und ist gratis!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo alle zusammen!**

**Diese Geschichte ist mehr durch eine verlorene Wette entstanden – Einsatz: eine FF, in der Harry und Draco die Hauptpersonen sind. Puuuh … Schwierig.**

**Zugegeben, eine Geschichte nur per Brief zu erzählen und so gut wie keine direkte Rede zu verwenden ist jetzt nicht soooo neu, aber ich war plötzlich so inspiriert von Glattauers „Gut gegen Nordwind" und da haben sich meine Finger verselbstständigt. Hoffentlich macht es euch Spaß, sie zu lesen.**

**Zeitlich spielt sie ab dem siebten Schuljahr von Harry und Co. – die Bücher werden dabei nicht beachtet, Voldemort ist halt einfach weg und gut ist. **

**Disclaimer:**** Die Personen gehören nicht mir, ich leihe sie nur aus und gebe sie J.K. Rowling auch gern wieder – was soll ich mit ZWEI Typen? – Bigamie ist ja schließlich in Deutschland verboten *das Gesetzbuch wieder zuschlägt*. Ach ja und ich verdiene nach wie vor kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten. Und ich will nicht mal welches dafür haben – Reviews sind mir viel lieber (:Und los geht's!**

*****  
**

**„Sie haben eine Eule …"**

**1. Kapitel**

Donnerstag, 08. Januar 1998, 14:45

_Schicker Aufzug, Potty! Strickt Granger-Schlammblut jetzt auch für dich?_

Donnerstag, 08. Januar 1998, 14:47

_Halt's Maul, Malfoy. UND NENN HERMIONE NICHT SCHLAMMBLUT!_

Donnerstag, 08. Januar 1998, 14:50

_Ach wie süß! Hat Narbengesicht eine neue Freundin?_

Donnerstag, 08. Januar 1998, 14:52

_Auch wenn es dich nichts angeht: NEIN! _

Donnerstag, 08. Januar 1998, 14:56

_Was heißt da: „Auch wenn es dich nichts angeht"? Ich bin dein ältester, noch lebender Erzfeind. Natürlich geht es mich was an!_

Donnerstag, 08. Januar 1998, 15:20

_Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, Narbengesicht?_

Donnerstag, 08. Januar 1998, 15:40

_Heeeey Schlammblutfreund! Lass dich gefälligst schriftlich von mir ärgern, wenn ich gerade Lust dazu habe!_

Donnerstag, 08. Januar 1998, 15:55

_Poooooooooooootter! So macht das keinen Spaß!!!_

„Mr. Malfoy! Sie haben Nachsitzen! Hören Sie gefälligst auf, mit Pergamentfetzen durch die Gegend zu werfen!"

„Aber natürlich, _Professor _McGonagall. Verzeihen Sie mein _ungebührliches _Verhalten!"

Donnerstag, 08. Januar 1998, 16:30

_Potter! Man ignoriert einen Malfoy nicht!_

„MR. MALFOY!"

„Ja, Professor?"

„Wegen Widersetzens gegen meine Anweisung ziehe ich Slytherin 20 Punkte ab."

Donnerstag, 08. Januar 1998, 16:45

_Da gibt's nicht zu grinsen, Potty!_

„Mr. Malfoy! Wenn ich Sie noch einmal dabei erwische, wie Sie Ihre Mitschüler belästigen, haben Sie ab heute Abend eine Strafarbeit bei Mr. Filch!"

„Aber natürlich, Professor. Verzeihen Sie."

Donnerstag, 08. Januar 1998, 16:56

_Hör auf, so dämlich zu grinsen, Potter!"_

„Mr. Malfoy! Hiermit werden Sie heute Abend ab 19:00 bei Mr. Filch helfen!"

„Jaaah, Professor McGonagall …"

***

Donnerstag, 08. Januar 1998, 22:11

_Du musst zugeben, Malfoy – mein beharrliches Schweigen heute hatte fast Slytherin-Charakter. Mir war gleich klar, dass du mir beharrlich auf die Nerven gehen würdest, wenn ich nichts antworte. Und wie du weißt, hatte ich recht. Ha! Tja und dann musste ich nur noch auf McGonagall vertrauen – und siehe da, du hast deine gerechte Strafe erhalten. Aber ich will meinem ältesten, noch lebenden Erzfeind gegenüber mal nicht fies sein: Hermione ist weder meine Freundin, noch hat sie mir diesen Pullover gestrickt – der ist nämlich ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Mrs. Weasley. Jaah, du wirst die Augen verdrehen, aber ich mag ihre Pullover. So albern wie sie auch aussehen mögen._

Donnerstag, 08. Januar 1998, 23:01

_Musstest du sehr über deinen eigenen Schatten springen, um mir sogar eine Eule zu schicken? Und du hast überhaupt nichts mit einem Slytherin gemein: Deine Handlung war vorhersehbar. Und überhaupt: Ein Slytherin würde niemals dem Feind seine Pläne offenbaren – nicht einmal im Nachhinein! Und glaub nicht, dass mich eine Strafarbeit bei Filch stören würde – ich werde von ihm bevorzugt behandelt. Und überhaupt: Ein Pullover von diesen Muggelfreunden!_

Donnerstag, 08. Januar 1998, 23:16

_Wenn du es genau wissen willst: Ich war eh grad in der Eulerei. Du weißt ja, die ganzen schönen Frauen dieser Schule … Irgendwo muss man sich ja treffen … Und seit wann ist es bevorzugtes Behandeln, wenn man das komplette Pokalzimmer UND die Treppenaufgänge zum dritten Stock reinigen muss? Und wag es nicht, es zu leugnen. WIR haben dich gesehen! _

***

Samstag, 17. Januar 1998, 13:04

_Du widerlicher, hinterhältiger Slytherin! Wegen dir hab ich die komplette letzte Woche im Krankenflügel verbracht!!!_

_Was hat dich beim Merlin dazu geritten, am Montag diesen merkwürdigen Liebestrank in meine dritte morgendliche Tasse Kakao zu kippen? Ja, genau den Liebestrank, der mich dazu bewogen hat, zum Lehrertisch zu kriechen (!!!!!!!) und Snape meine unsterbliche Liebe zu gestehen?! Bist du jetzt völlig und komplett übergeschnappt? Und überhaupt: Warum hat es danach kein Ende genommen? Warum musste ich ihm noch den ganzen Tag wie ein liebeskranker Trottel hinterher rennen und ihn vor aller Augen anschmachten? Nicht einmal Snapes ach so tolle Flüche, oder einer seiner tollen Zaubertränke hat deinen blöden Trank neutralisiert! Und so kam es dazu, dass ich eine ganze Nacht neben ihm im Bett verbringen musste! Du perverses Stück Fleisch! Gerade jetzt, wo ich die kleine süße Ravenclaw fast so weit hatte! Na warte, meine Rache wird blutig! Muhaha! _

Sonntag, 18. Januar 1998, 20:00

_Tja Potty – unterschätze niemals einen Slytherin. Hast du kleines mieses Löwenbaby etwa McGonagall gepetzt? Ab Morgen muss ich nämlich wegen „unfairen Verhaltens einem Mitschüler gegenüber" bei Snape Kesselschrubben. Soll das deine ach so blutige Rache sein?! Erbärmlich! Kein Wunder, dass dich der tatterige Hut nach Gryffindor gestopft hat. Zum Slytherin fehlt dir einfach der Stil. Und bevor ich's vergesse: Die kleine süße Ravenclaw gehört MIR! Klar?_

***

Dienstag, 27. Januar 1998, 10:02

_Und – schöne Strafarbeit gehabt? Ach ja, keine Sorge – um Mary hab ich mich während deiner … Abwesenheit gut gekümmert! Ich weiß übrigens nicht, ob ich es bereits erwähnt habe, aber der Sprechende Hut WOLLTE mich nach Slytherin stecken!_

Dienstag, 27. Januar 1998, 10:04

_Du … heuchlerischer Möchtegernheld! Weißt du, wie hinderlich so ein gebrochener Arm ist? Und überhaupt – was ist das für eine merkwürdige Verkettung von Zufällen, dass ausgerechnet dann, wenn ICH mir EINMAL den Arm breche, plötzlich KEIN Skelewachs mehr da ist? Und überhaupt, wie hast du's hinbekommen, dass ich genau neben dem Kesselstapel stand, als ich in Snapes Kerker war?_

Dienstag, 27. Januar 1998, 10:18

_Höre ich da leichte Bewunderung für mein perfektes Timing? Na, ich will dich mal nicht hängen lassen: Ich bin vor dir in den Kerker geschlichen und habe das oberste der Zaubertränkebücher, die alle aufeinandergestapelt exakt an der Kante des Schreibtisches liegen um ein paar Zentimeter verschoben. Natürlich hat Snape, nachdem ihr den Raum betreten hattet, es sofort gerichtet. Durch seine weite Robe allerdings war es unumgänglich, dass er die auf der Kante seines Pults liegende Schreibfeder zu Boden werfen musste. Was ihn wiederrum dazu brachte, sich zu bücken und sie aufzuheben. Während dieses Vorgangs allerdings musste er seine eindeutig zu langen Beine anwinkeln, was zur Folge hatte, dass er mit seinem linken Fuß in einem Winkel von genau 34° an die hinter ihm befindliche Tafel stieß – das wiederrum bewirkte eine kleine Erschütterung, die zum einen die auf der Tafel befindliche Kreide sowie den Tafelschwamm zu Boden beförderte. _

_Der Schwamm traf durch die Erschütterung genau auf eine präparierte Stelle im Boden – an der ich einen von den Weasley-Brüdern entwickelten magischen Knallfrosch drapiert hatte. Dieser explodierte mit einem leisen Puff (welches ihr wegen der fallenden Kreide nicht hören konntet) und löste eine kleine, von mir unsichtbar gezauberte Zündschnur aus, an deren Ende ein weiterer magischer Knallfrosch der Weasley-Brüder befestigt war. Diesen hatte ich auf das Regal mit dem eingelegten Acromantula-Gehirnen gelegt. Genauer gesagt auf einen Deckel der Gläser. Durch die Explosion des Knallfrosches wurde der Deckel um exakt 3,04 Zentimeter verschoben und prallte somit genau an den Deckel des nebenstehenden Glases, welcher wieder verrutschte, den nächsten anstieß und so weiter. Bis zum Ende des Regals. Der letzte Deckel stieß gegen das Bild von „Simon dem Schrumpfköpfigen", das Snape seit einiger Zeit da hängen hat – durch die plötzliche Bewegung erschrak Simon und holte mit seiner linken Hand unbedacht aus – und traf natürlich den Kesselstapel, neben dem du die ganze Zeit standest. Durch die Erschütterung (Simon ist ein wirklich kräftiger Kerl) ist der Stapel umgefallen und hat dich unter sich begraben._

_Ach ja und das Skelewachs hab ich in einem unbemerkten Moment geklaut._

Dienstag, 27. Januar 1998, 10:24

_Potter – warum hast du nicht einfach ein paar der Rüstungen verzaubert, sodass sie auf mich fallen? Warum der Aufwand?_

Dienstag, 27. Januar 1998, 10:39

_Für meinen letzten, noch lebenden Erzfeind kann ich mir ruhig was einfallen lassen, oder? Allerdings: Die Ritterrüstung vor Snapes Büro ist tatsächlich verhext. War mein Ausweichplan, sofern was im Kerker nicht geklappt hätte._

„Wie ich gerade erfahre hatte Professor Snape unten in den Kerkern einen bedauerlichen Unfall und hat sich den Arm gebrochen – Ihre Zaubertränkestunden werden in dieser Woche ausfallen müssen. Madam Pomfrey hat aus unerklärlichen Gründen kein Skelewachs mehr …"

„Aber … Professor Lupin! Wir stehen so kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen – da kann doch nicht einfach was ausfallen!"

„Ach Hermione … Mach dir keine Sorgen – ein bisschen Zeit ist doch noch bis zu den Prüfungen."

Dienstag, 27. Januar 1998, 10:45

_Potter – du Idiot!_

*******

**Soll ich weiterposten oder soll ich's lieber lassen und diese Geschichte lieber komplett löschen? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Juhu! Reviews! *vor Freude im Kreis hüpft* Und weil heut St. Patrick's Day ist, gibt's gleich ein neues Kapitel (:  
**

**Magmaus1:** Ich wünsch dir schon mal total viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen und hoffe, es bleibt cool (:

**Legi: **Ich fand, es war mal an der Zeit, dass sich die beiden – ohne es zuzugeben – respektieren und Spaß daran haben, den Anderen ab und an auflaufen zu lassen. Und Sex per Post zu beschreiben … Hmmm … Cybersex wäre ja ne Möglichkeit, aber per Eulenpost … Neeee!

**Miss Perenelle****: **Ich streng mich ganz sehr an, dass es auch weiterhin super bleibt ;) Und wie gesagt: Es wird keine „richtige" Slashstory – hoffe, das stört dich nicht ;)

**Lion: **Gern, hier gibt's wieder ein Kapitel voller Eulenwechsel (:

*******

2. Kapitel

Sonntag, 08. März 1998, 19:00

_Großartige Idee, Malfoy. Nicht, dass ich es nicht vorhergesehen hätte, aber ich bin ja kein Spielverderber. Wirklich, sehr subtil, wie du die Trickstufe präpariert hast, damit ich stecken bleibe. Und auch der Zauber, den du drauf gelegt hast. Zum totlachen. Hätte ja gleich drauf kommen können, dass Luna mich zungenküssen muss, damit ich da wieder raus komme. Ehrlich, was Geschmackloseres ist dir wohl nicht eingefallen._

Sonntag, 08. März 1998, 20:11

_Du hast vergessen, dass ich Snape einen subtilen Hinweis gegeben hab, damit er zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort war, um euch beiden jeweils 50 Punkte wegen ekelerregendem – nein, falsch (obwohl das natürlich auch passen würde, sollte ich ihm mal vorschlagen …), unerlaubtem Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten abzuziehen. _

_Und von geschmacklos solltest DU gar nicht erst anfangen – wer hat denn mein Toast verhext, sodass es auf Crabbes Teller hüpfte und lauthals und völlig schräg „My heart will go on" … ähm … krähte (kann man bei einem Toast eigentlich von krähen schreiben? – was tut so ein Toast, wenn es Geräusche macht?)_

Sonntag, 08. März 1998, 20:26

_Vielleicht krümeln? _

Sonntag, 08. März 1998, 20:44

_Klingt einleuchtend. Na ja, wie auch immer. Was auch immer es mit „My heart will go on" halt tat – soll das etwa stilvoll sein?_

Sonntag, 08. März 1998, 20:59

_Seit wann ist Rache was Stilvolles? _

Sonntag, 08. März 1998, 21:14

_Dann beschwer dich demnächst gefälligst nicht, wenn meine Racheaktionen „geschmacklos" sind!_

Sonntag, 08. März 1998, 21:35

_Ok. Ich mach jetzt Schluss, die arme Schuleule röchelt schon._

Sonntag, 08. März 1998, 21:53

_Dafür, dass du deine eigene Eule den Todesser quasi als Brathähnchen dargeboten hast, zeigst du momentan ne Menge Mitgefühl mit diesem Tier._

Sonntag, 08. März 1998, 22:17

_Aus Fehlern lernt man. Also: Keine gute Nacht._

Sonntag, 08. März 1998, 22:36

_Träum du auch nichts Schönes._

Samstag, 21. März 1998, 23:02

_Wusstest du, dass man bei Muggeln Internet, darüber kann man E-Mails verschicken – das ist fast so wie eulen, nur schneller. Und wenn die Mail ankommt, heißt es immer: „Sie haben eine neue Nachricht." – wie heißt das eigentlich bei uns Zauberern? „Sie haben eine Eule" oder „Sie haben eine neue Eule?"_

Sonntag, 22. März 1998, 01:12

_Pottyyyyy… habt ihr grif … grü … grffndr … ah … SHIT! löwen…babys sabs … sams … saaa … abends halt nix bessers vor als uns mit solchn fragen zu nerf … nehr … uns auf die eier zu gehen??????????_

Sonntag, 22. März 1998, 01:29

_Keine Ahnung, musste nur grad so darüber nachdenken. Und überhaupt – was ist mit dir los?_

Sonntag, 22. März 1998, 01:55

_PAAAAAAAARTYYYYYYYYYYYYY … habe … feuer … scheiß … bäh_

Montag, 23. März 1998, 10:29

_Was ist eigentlich „Feuer … Scheiß … bäh"?_

Montag, 23. März 1998, 10:34

_WAS genau faselst du da?_

Montag, 23. März 1998, 10:39

_Ich zitiere dich nur. Hast du gestern sehr früh geschrieben. Also?_

Montag, 23. März 1998, 10:47

_Mental hast du dir grad die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, nicht? Wie die kleine Weasley, ts. Und gestern früh … war ich in einem, sagen wir mal durch Feuerwhiskey herbeigeführten, mental desolaten Zustand._

Montag, 23. März 1998, 10:54

_Soll sagen, du hast dir das Hirn weggesoffen …_

Montag, 23. März 1998, 10:59

_In deinem primitiven Umfeld würde man das wohl so formulieren, ja._

Montag, 23. März 1998, 11:03

_Wessen Umfeld ist hier primitiv? Wer hängt mit zwei Gorillas ab, die nicht mal bis zehn zählen können?_

Montag, 23. März 1998, 11:19

_Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Potter. Blaise ist, ebenso wie Pansy Parkinson ausgesprochen gut, Zahlen in richtiger Reihenfolge aufzusagen. Und an beiden ist mir bislang nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit einem Gorilla aufgefallen. Aber vielleicht sprichst du ja von deinen sogenannten Freunden … Wobei ich Granger durchaus die beiden von dir vorgeworfenen … Defekte absprechen würde. Aber ich kann mich ja täuschen. Du weißt ja, in der Nähe von Schlammblütern halte ich mich nur ungern auf._

Montag, 23. März 1998, 11:22

_HÖR AUF, MEINE BESTE FREUNDIN ZU BELEIDIGEN!_

Montag, 23. März 1998, 11:29

_Ist es beleidigend, wenn ich ihr das Aussehen eines Gorillas ab- und einen höheren IQ als den einer Schmeißfliege zuspreche?_

Montag, 23. März 1998, 11:34

_DU WEIßT GANZ GENAU, WOVON ICH SPRECHE!_

Montag, 23. März 1998, 11:38

_Ruhig, Potty, ruhig!_

Montag, 23. März 1998, 21:00

_Hab übrigens deine diffuse Nachricht von Samstagabend noch mal durchgelesen. ÜBER WAS BEI MERLIN MACHST DU DIR EIGENTLICH GEDANKEN??_

Montag, 23. März 1998, 21:20

_Malfoy, du bist der Letzte, der mir DIFFUSE Gedanken vorwerfen sollte … Zumindest nach deinem, wie du es nennst, „mental desolaten" Zustand von eben jenem Samstag. Außerdem ist das ein komplexes, philosophisches Problem. _

Montag, 23. März 1998, 21:41

_Wenn du sonst keine Probleme hast …_

Montag, 23. März 1998, 21:58

_Mein letztes großes Problem hieß Voldemort und seitdem ich das beseitigt hab, lösen sich günstigerweise alle anderen möglichen Probleme wie von selbst … Wie man zum Beispiel tolle Frauen abbekommt und so …_

Montag, 23. März 1998, 22:30

_Da klopft sich aber jemand mächtig selber auf die Schulter … Und tolle Frauen bekommt man auch ohne Superheldenstatus. Man muss eben nur gut aussehen – ich vergas, das tust du ja nicht._

Montag, 23. März 1998, 22:48

_Pff …_

Montag, 23. März 1998, 22:55

_Harry Potter, das Ausdrucksgenie … Aber Helden müssen ja schließlich weder schreiben, noch lesen oder sich gar gut artikulieren können, nicht wahr?_

Mittwoch, 29. April 1998, 08:30

_Hast du während dem Frühstück nichts besseres zu tun, als mir auf den Hintern zu starren (nicht, dass es mein Hintern nicht wert wäre)?_

Mittwoch, 29. April 1998, 08:45

_Hast DU während des Frühstücks nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu beobachten, wo ich hinstarre (und ich habe NICHT auf deinen Hintern gestarrt, aber dazu später) und dann Papier magisch zu falten, damit es als ROSA Schmetterling (!!!!) in meinem Kaffee landet?! _

_Und ich habe, wie bereits angemerkt, nicht auf deinen Hintern gestarrt, sondern auf den von Lu, die ein paar Meter neben dir lief!_

Mittwoch, 29. April 1998, 08:52

_Die Blicke der anderen an deinem Tisch waren einfach unbezahlbar, als mein Schmetterling plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufploppte. Besonders der von deiner kleinen Freundin … wie heißt sie doch noch mal? Na ja, egal. Gibt's jetzt Ärger im Paradies? Obwohl … sehr paradiesisch kann ja das Paradies nicht mehr sein, wenn du schon den Kleinen aus Slytherin auf den Hintern glotzt. Hält es dich eigentlich davon ab, Lu anzumachen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich sie letzte Woche besinnungslos geküsst habe (ich will dich ja nicht unter Leistungsdruck stellen …)._

Mittwoch, 29. April 1998, 20:50

_Meine „Kleine" heißt Rosi und ist Ginnys beste Freundin und momentan meine Ex-Kleine. Spar dir deine blöden Kommentare. Und überhaupt warum soll ich unter Leistungsdruck stehen? Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass ich tausendmal besser küsse als du! Und überhaupt: Wenn ich mit keinem Mädchen hier auf Hogwarts nichts anfangen würde, nur weil du mal irgendwas-und-ich-will-jetzt-keine-Details-hören mit ihr hattest, müsste ich wahrscheinlich schwul werden!_

Mittwoch, 29. April 1998, 21:32

_Sagst ausgerechnet du – mit deinem Frauenverschleiß. Rosi ist also wieder zu haben. Lohnt sich der Aufwand, in die Löwenhöhle zu schleichen? _

Mittwoch, 29. April 1998, 21:43

_Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich DIR Baggertipps gebe!_

Mittwoch, 29. April 1998, 21:57

_Potty, Potty, Potty. Du enttäuschst mich. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich auf Baggertipps von DIR angewiesen wäre. Ich will nur wissen, ob sich der lange Weg vom Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum in den Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors lohnt oder ob Rosi der romantische Typ ist._

***

Sonntag, 03. Mai 12:12

_Potty, du bist mir noch eine Antwort schuldig. _

Sonntag, 03. Mai 12:32

_Malfoy – sie ist vierzehn._

Sonntag, 03. Mai 13:01

_Du willst mir jetzt aber nicht erzählen, dass du nur mit ihr Händchen gehalten und über den Mond geredet hast._

Sonntag, 03. Mai 13:44

_Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt, wie es so schön heißt. Finde doch einfach raus, was sie für ein Typ ist, wenn sie dich SO SEHR interessiert!_

Sonntag, 03. Mai 14:10

_Irre ich mich, oder reagierst du gereizt, wenn ich von Rosi anfange?_

Sonntag, 03. Mai 14:38

_Das geht dich verdammt noch mal nichts an!!!!!_

Sonntag, 03. Mai 14:51

_Ach nein, hat sie sich etwa erlaubt, Mr. Weltenretter den Laufpass zu geben? _

Sonntag, 03. Mai 15:21

_Malfoy – halts Maul!_

Sonntag, 03. Mai 15:42

_Vergiss es. Jetzt, wo es interessant wird!_

Sonntag, 03. Mai 15:53

_Schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?_

Sonntag, 03. Mai 16:14

_Ich bin ein Malfoy, Diskretion ist dementsprechend quasi mein zweiter Vorname._

Sonntag, 03. Mai 16:31

_Wer's glaubt. Aber, um dich zufrieden zu stellen: Ja, sie hat Schluss gemacht. _

Sonntag, 03. Mai 17:05

_Aber doch nicht wirklich wegen Dean Thomas?! Oder doch – die beiden kamen mir gerade leidenschaftlich küssend (was ihr lahmen Gryffindors halt darunter versteht) entgegen und sie wirkte nicht mehr wie … „Hach, sie ist doch erst vierzehn" – wenn du verstehst, was ich meine._

Sonntag, 03. Mai 17:12

_Woher weißt du, was wir Gryffindors unter „leidenschaftlich küssend" verstehen?_

Sonntag, 03. Mai 17:36

_Potty, du bist nicht der einzige von uns Beiden, der häuserextern rummacht – wenn du verstehst, was ich meine …_

*******

**Dumdidum … Würde mich über Reviews freuen (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eine tolle Überraschung! Ich bin heut morgen krank aus meinem Bett gekrochen, habe mich hierher geschleppt, um zu schauen, was es so Neues gibt und dann so viele Reviews – da hab ich vor Freude fast das Husten vergessen (:**

**Lufa: **Und wie! Ich möchte da ehrlich nicht tauschen (: - und, soviel kann ich versprechen, die beiden werden das auch noch bemerken.

**Miss Perenelle****: **Danke für den Hinweis - ich denke noch drüber nach, wie ich sie deutlicher voneinander „trennen" kann … Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem weiteren Geschehen (:

**Magmaus1:** Tja, herzlich Willkommen beim offiziellen Lachmuskeltraining auf *g*

**Lion: **Ernst zunehmende, absolut existentielle Probleme, würde ich mal sagen ;) und diese Probleme werden nicht besser, sondern nur schlimmer – versprochen!

**one77: ***Ein Taschentuch gegen die Tränen reicht* - und ja, ich schreibe weiter (und ich hoffe, dir stehen noch oft die Lachtränen in den Augen (:

*******

3. Kapitel

Freitag, 12. Juni 1998, 15:06 

_Der Dementorenauftritt vor meiner Prüfung in Verteidigung war unbedingt nötig, oder Malfoy?_

Freitag, 12. Juni 1998, 15:24 

_Jaaah … Eindeutig. Ein letztes Mal Potty schocken … Das konnte ich mir nicht nehmen lassen. _

Freitag, 12. Juni 1998, 15:49 

_Tja, jemand hätte dich warnen sollen, dass mein Patronus stärker geworden ist, oder?_

Freitag, 12. Juni 1998, 16:16 

_Ehrlich, dein panischer Gesichtsausdruck, als ich um die Ecke dementorisiert bin, hat selbst die Blamage, per Verteidigungszauber gegen Lavender Brown geschleudert zu werden, wett gemacht. _

Freitag, 12. Juni 1998, 16:34 

_Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, Malfoy - im Nachhinein bereu ichs fast. Sie schwärmt immer noch davon, dass sich deine Hände während deines Sturzes in ihren Busen geklammert haben. Ich glaub, ich muss brechen._

Freitag, 12. Juni 1998, 16:53

_Ha! Ha! Ha! Wirklich Malfoy, ich. lach. mich. tot. _

Freitag, 12. Juni 1998, 17:08

_Du erwähntest, dass du brechen müsstest und da dachte ich mir, es wäre ein netter Zug, wenn ich dir eine Kloschüssel schicken würde. Nicht, dass der Held der Schule noch sein eigenes Erbrochenes vom Gemeinschaftsraumboden aufwischen muss._

Freitag, 12. Juni 1998, 17:29

_Idiot! Und eine ROSAFARBENE Kloschüssel mit DUNKELROSA HERZCHEN war natürlich unbedingt NOTWENDIG?_

Freitag, 12. Juni 1998, 17:46

_Aber, aber, Potty, du wirst doch nicht undankbar sein?_

Freitag, 12. Juni 1998, 18:13

_Oh man Malfoy. Tu mir einen Gefallen und entführ heut Nacht Lavender Brown. Ich halt dieses und-dann-spürte-ich-seine-harten-männlichen-Hände-an-meinen-zarten-Knospen-Gefasel NICHT MEHR AUS!_

Freitag, 12. Juni 1998, 18:24

_Ach Potty – ich bin nicht wie du. Ich wünsche ein unten-drunter mit Hirn!_

Freitag, 12. Juni 1998, 20:30

_Malfoy – du sollst ihr nur beweisen, dass du eine Niete im Bett bist, damit sie endlich die Klappe hält und aufhört, von dir zu schwärmen und keine Diskussion über Zaubertränke oder sonst was mit ihr führen!_

Freitag, 12. Juni 1998, 20:47

_Potter – wenn ich deinem Wunsch nachkomme, wird sie morgen von ganz ANDEREN Dingen als meinen Händen schwärmen. Im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich nämlich, wie man Frauen befriedigt!_

Samstag, 13. Juni 1998, 14:56

_Bislang hat sich noch keine bei mir beschwert. Also ignoriere ich deinen letzten Satz einfach geflissentlich. _

Samstag, 13. Juni 1998, 15:44

_Dir ist einfach nicht schlagfertiges eingefallen, nicht wahr?_

***

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 11:40

_Herrje Potter. Doch noch den Abschluss geschafft?_

Mittwoch, 1998, 11:53

_Wie du gestern gesehen hast. Schlecht drauf, weil ich besser bin als du?_

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 12:11

_Ehrlich, wenn du in Slytherin wärst, hätte ich geklatscht._

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 12:25

_Wahnsinn. Malfoy … Wird das ein Kompliment?!_

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 12:39

_Träum weiter, Potty! Und du hast es gestern schon wieder getan!_

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 12:50

_Was?_

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 13:07

_Mir auf meinen wohlgeformten Hintern gestarrt. Pansy hat's bestätigt._

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 13:19

_Nein. Hab ich nicht. Höchstens auf die Hintern deiner andauernd wechselnden Tanzpartnerinnen. _

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 13:34

_Neidisch, Potty?_

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 13:55

_Wohl eher nicht. Außerdem hatte ich zwei mehr als du. _

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 14:13

_Ach ja? Du hast mitgezählt?_

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 14:32

_Nein. Hermione. Sie hat alles genau beobachtet (unter anderem auch, dass DU MIR auf den Hintern gestarrt hast – was ich dir natürlich nicht verübeln kann, das tun schließlich ALLE). Du hast mit 30 und ich mit 32 verschiedenen Frauen getanzt._

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 14:52

_Du wirst Loony Lovegood und Lavender Brown ja wohl kaum als „Frauen" bezeichnen._

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 15:40

_Und du wirst weder Millicent Bullstrode noch dieses merkwürdige Mann-Weib aus Hufflepuff, mit der/dem du zuletzt getanzt hast, als Frauen werten?_

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 15:57

_Gut, ich geb's zu – bei den beiden war ich schon besoffen genug, um nicht mehr auf besondere ästhetische Züge zu achten. Und außerdem habe ich lediglich auf deinen Hintern gestarrt, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass meiner WESENTLICH heißer aussieht!_

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 16:27

_Malfoy, du bringst mich in Versuchung, dir deinen arroganten, aristokratischen Hals umzudrehen._

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 16:41

_Aber Potty, nur weil ich wesentlich besser als DU aussehe, musst du mich nicht gleich töten. _

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 17:00

_Wäre ja auch Schwachsinn, vor allem weil ich – und vor allem mein Hintern – wesentlich besser aussieht als deiner._

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 17:28

_So gern, wie ich weiter mit dir darüber diskutieren würde, dass ich der besser aussehende von uns bin und so gern ich auch weiter diesen Pergamentfetzen magisch falten und mir dabei – ganz im Gegensatz zu dir –immer eine neue Gestalt für denselben Fetzen ausdenken würde- wir kommen gleich in London an._

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 17:35

_Jaah … Das war sie wohl, die letzte Fahrt im Hogwartsexpress._

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 17:41

_Sentimental, Potty?_

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 17:45

_Vielleicht ein bisschen. So. Jetzt ist aber endgültig Schluss mit diesem Papiergefalte – Ron und Hermione gucken schon merkwürdig und fragen, von wem andauernd neue Nachrichten in unser Abteil ploppen._

Mittwoch, 01. Juli 1998, 23:05

_N'Abend Potty. Schämst du dich etwa zuzugeben, dass du mit MIR schreibst?_

Donnerstag, 02. Juli 1998, 03:50

_Nein, aber der Fakt, DASS wir uns schreiben, würde wohl unangenehme Fragen und Vermutungen aufwerfen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich da drüberstehe. Aber egal, jetzt ist die Schule ja vorbei – und damit doch eigentlich auch unser Hin-und-her-geeule, oder?_

Donnerstag, 02. Juli 1998, 13:11

_Du enttäuschst mich, Potty. Ich dachte, wir als Langzeiterzfeinde würden auch nach der Schule Erzfeinde bleiben und weil wir uns nicht mehr in der Schule beleidigen können, hätten wir es doch per Eule tun können. Aber dann eben nicht. Ein Malfoy bettelt schließlich nicht._

Freitag, 03. Juli 1998, 10:47

_Stehst du etwa auf Beleidigungen?_

Samstag, 04. Juli 1998, 15:16

_Nein, darauf lege ich keinen gesteigerten Wert. Aber an irgendwem muss ich ja schließlich meine angestauten Aggressionen abbauen und wer würde sich da besser eignen als du? Und überhaupt: Gib's doch zu, dass es dir Spaß macht, mit mir eine Konversation zu führen._

***

Sonntag, 05. Juli 1998, 23:11

_Potter, was soll das? Warum kommt meine Eule zurück, ohne dir den Brief übermittelt zu haben?_

Sonntag, 12. Juli 1998, 12:01

_Potty? Hat dich was gefressen? Warum findet dich meine Eule nicht?_

Freitag, 31. Juli 1998, 00:01

_Keine Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag, du treulose Tomate!_

Freitag, 14. August 1998, 09:54

_POTTER! Das Versteckspiel ist blöd!_

***

Montag, 31. August 1998, 20:02

_Du warst hartnäckig, Malfoy. Du bist wirklich mein liebster, noch lebender Erzfeind. _

Montag, 31. August 1998, 21:09

_In eben dieser Position habe ich es verdient, zu erfahren, wo du warst, findest du nicht?_

Montag, 31. August 1998, 22:23

_An einem geheimen Ort, der nicht per Eule gefunden werden konnte_. _Hermione hat deine letzten drei Eulen abgefangen und mir deine äußerst netten Nachrichten hingelegt – ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Obwohl ich sicher bin, dass sie sie gelesen hat. Ach übrigens keinen Dank für deine Geburtstagseule. Und für die Bertie Botts Bohnen. Wusste gar nicht, dass es die in der Geschmacksrichtung alte Frau gibt._

Montag, 31. August 1998, 23:19

_Die Nocturngasse hält vieles bereit. Woher weißt du überhaupt, wie alte Frau schmeckt? _

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 00:02

_Ich WEIß es nicht. Nur genauso hätte ich es mir immer vorgestellt. Übrigens keinen guten Morgen._

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 00:56

_Wünsche dir ebenfalls einen schlechten Start in den neuen Tag. Und jetzt darfst du wieder aufhören, mir zu eulen. Ich brauche schließlich meinen Schönheitsschlaf._

***

„Verehrte Studenten, die Sie nun Ihren neuen Lebensabschnitt an dieser altehrwürdigen Universität beginnen, ich möchte Sie aufs Herzlichste zu Ihrer Wahl – dem Studium der Zaubertränke – beglückwünschen. Eine weisere Wahl konnten Sie kaum … Oh, Mister Potter!"

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor Huges … Ich –"

„Ihnen sei verziehen, Mister Potter, immerhin ist es der erste Tag in einem neuen Lebensabschnitt, da müssen Sie sich erst neu orientieren …"

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 10:42

_Ich hätte eigentlich drauf kommen müssen, dass die unergründlichen Wege des Zufalls es so wollen, dass wir gemeinsam hier enden … _

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 10:48

_Na toll. Malfoy … Was willst du hier?_

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 10:55

_Was man so an einer magischen Universität tut._

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 11:03

_Aber warum studierst du Zaubertränke?_

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 11:14

_Weil ichs gut kann? Die Frage ist wohl eher, warum du das tust. _

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 11:26

_Wenn dein geschätzter Patenonkel nicht gerade unterrichtet, kann ich Zaubertränke. Außerdem brauch ich das, um Auror zu werden._

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 11:40

_Ach … Der Held! Immer und immer wieder Menschenleben retten … Wird das auf Dauer nicht langweilig?_

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 11:49

_Malfoy, nur weil du außer dir keine anderen Menschen liebst, heißt das nicht, das andere genauso wären._

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 11:57

_Hört, hört. Der Weltenretter hat gesprochen._

*******

***hust* Reviews? *Jane krank ins Bett zurückkriecht***


	4. Chapter 4

**Vielen Dank für die lieben Worte – sie haben geholfen; ich bin wieder gesund und voller Energie (:**

**EvilTwin1: **Huch! Vorsicht! Nicht verletzen, bitte *g* - aber bitte viel weiterlachen. Lachen ist ja gesund und so ;)

**Magmaus1:** Bitte sei du auch vorsichtig ;) – ich möchte ja nicht, dass ihr euch was beim Lesen tut *g* und viel Spaß weiterhin ^^

**Zissy****: **Vielen herzlichen Dank für den Tee – der hat sehr geholfen ;)

**Lufa**_**: **_*Dir die Hand gibt, damit du aufstehen kannst* - schön, wenn ich dich so zum Lachen bringe.

*******

4. Kapitel

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 15:02

_Wie hast du's eigentlich geschafft, gleich am ersten Tag zu spät zu deiner Vorlesung zu kommen?_

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 15:11

_Das ist eine lange und traurige Geschichte, in der meine neue Eule, eine Reihe unglücklicher Zufälle, die Züge der Muggel und das schwarze Brett der Universität schwerwiegende Rolle spielen._

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 15:23

_Quasi Katastrophen-Potter on Tour? Komm schon, langweile mich mit der Geschichte. _

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 16:09

_Also gut … Als ich heute morgen aufwachte, war Hermengilda, meine neue Eule (eine Schleiereule, falls es dich interessiert) bereits mit Briefen zurück – wovon ich allerdings keine Ahnung hatte. Wovon ich ebenfalls keine Ahnung hatte, war, dass sie diese auf meinen Fußboden und mein Bett fallen ließ. Na ja, sie ließ genauer gesagt den Heuler einer Ex-Freundin (keine weiteren Fragen zu diesem Thema!) auf meinem Bett fallen – der mich dann aus dem Schlaf brüllte. _

_Natürlich hab ich mich entsetzlich erschrocken, bin aus meinem Bett gesprungen und dummerweise auf den restlichen Briefe, die Hermengilda da hin geworfen hat, ausgerutscht und so eine ganze Weile über meinen Laminat-Fußboden geschlittert- erst meine neulich aufgestellte Kleiderstange konnte mich aufhalten. Natürlich lag ich dann auf dem Boden – begraben von einem Berg Muggelklamotten. Als ich mich aus diesem Dilemma endlich befreit hatte, merkte ich, dass es schon recht spät – nicht zu spät, aber fast zu spät war, dennoch musste ich mich rasieren._

_Natürlich war mein Rasierschaum leer (ich HASSE magische Rasuren!), sodass ich zu meinem Nachbarn gehen musste, um mir welches zu borgen – dummerweise hatte ich über all diese Katastrophen vergessen, dass ich nichts außer meiner Boxershorts trug – was nicht weiter schlimm wäre, wenn mein Nachbar ein heterosexueller Mann wäre. Aber – wie das Schicksal so spielt ist er stockschwul und zu allem Überfluss in mich verknallt. Und er meinte, dass meine Boxershorts eindeutig zu viel Kleidung für seine Vorstellung sei und versuchte, sie mir auszuziehen – was ich mit einem gekonnten Sprung in meine Wohnung zu verhindern wusste. Wohl oder übel musste ich mich also doch noch magisch rasieren. Was zum Glück reibungslos verlief. _

_Als ich mich dann auf den Weg zur U-Bahn machen wollte, war es bereits wesentlich zu spät. Und wie immer wenn man unbedingt eine Bahn braucht, ist keine zu haben und so musste ich geschlagene fünf Minuten warten, nur um dann in einem völlig überladenen Zug zwischen lautstark Hip-Hop-Hörenden(sei froh, dass du als reinblütiger Zauberer keine Berührung mit angeblich moderner Muggelkultur hast!) pubertierenden Jungs und nach alter Frau stinkenden alten Frauen zu sitzen. Und wie immer schlich dieser verdammte Zug. Jaah – ich hätte apparieren können, aber nach allem, was an diesem Morgen passiert war, fand ich das nicht schlau. Und Flohpulver – ich hasse Flohpulver. So kann ich nicht reisen. _

_Endlose Strapazen später war ich endlich in der Universität – und nachdem ich mehrmals die verschiedenen Stockwerke nach Raum 512 c abklapperte war ich da – nur eben zu spät._

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 16:18

_Du hast deine Eule Hermengilda genannt?_

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 16:22

_Nach allem, was ich erlitten hab, ist dein einziges Problem der Name meiner Eule?!_

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 16:29

_Soll ich etwa noch Mitleid mit dir haben?_

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 16:33

_Nein. Aber … Ich weiß auch nicht._

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 16:35

_Potty, das einzige, was ich dir nach all dem bescheinigen würde, ist, dass du ein unglaublicher Trottel bist!_

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 21:10

_Ist Mr-ich-rette-andauernd-die-Welt-und-langweile-mich-nicht-dabei jetzt etwa beleidigt?_

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 21:39

_Nein, er flieht vor seinem schwulen Nachbarn – der meint, es wäre DER Augenblick für ein romantisches Candle-Light-Dinner._

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 21:58

_Tja Potty – irgendwas machst du falsch. Ich habe jetzt ein Date mit der scharfen Dame aus der Reihe vor dir._

Dienstag, 1. September 1998, 22:13

_Angeber! Und überhaupt: Soooo scharf ist sie auch nicht._

***

Mittwoch, 2. September 1998, 09:09 

_Bilde ich es mir nur ein oder sieht Hanna – „die scharfe Dame aus der Reihe vor mir" – eindeutig unbefriedigt aus?_

Mittwoch, 2. September 1998, 09:29

_Halt die Klappe, Potty!_

Mittwoch, 2. September 1998, 09:33

_Lass mich raten – völlig falsches Thema? Also, erzähls Onkel Harry – was ist denn schief gelaufen?_

Mittwoch, 2. September 1998, 09:34

_Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Potter._

Mittwoch, 2. September 1998, 09:39

_Ich lasse dich auch an den Katastrophen meines Lebens teilhaben – quitt pro quo also. Oder war es peinlich?_

Mittwoch, 2. September 1998, 09:42

_Einem Malfoy passieren definitiv nie peinliche Dinge._

Mittwoch, 2. September 1998, 09:44

_Wenn dem so wäre, würdest du dich nicht so zieren. Also. Was war los?_

Mittwoch, 2. September 1998, 09:48

_Sagen wir mal so: Der Abend lief definitiv nicht so, wie wir das planten …_

Mittwoch, 2. September 1998, 09:57

_Komm schon Malfoy! Ein bisschen genauer!_

Mittwoch, 2. September 1998, 10:02

_Hast du eigentlich keine eigenen Probleme, Potter?_

Mittwoch, 2. September 1998, 10:10

_Lenk nicht ab!_

Mittwoch, 2. September 1998, 10:12

_Also schön. Wir waren nach dem Essen – im Green Phoenix Edinburgh nebenbei bemerkt – bei mir und wollten … nun ja, zur Sache (du weißt schon!) kommen. Und da … Gab es einige zeitlich ungünstige … ähm … Unterbrechungen._

Mittwoch, 2. September 1998, 10:13

_Malfoy, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage: Aber du siehst wirklich süß aus, wenn du rot wirst … Aber egal , was waren denn das für „zeitlich ungünstige Unterbrechungen"?_

Mittwoch, 2. September 1998, 10:22

_Nicht, dass es dich was angehen würde, aber weil du mein Lieblings-Langzeit-Erzfeind bist: In dem Moment, als ich wir kurz vor-du-weißt-schon-was standen, sprang ungünstiger Weise mein Flohnetzwerk an und Oma Malfoy loderte im Kamin. Sie konnte ich vertreiben, die … gewisse Stimmung hatte jedoch schon merklich darunter gelitten. Um diese Stimmung wieder zu holen, begann ich Hanna zu küssen … Dummerweise genau neben meinem Bücherregal, was sich als ungünstig herausstellte, denn als es leidenschaftlicher wurde, presste ich sie etwas zu fest gegen das Regal – der Aufprall hatte zur Folge, dass meine PlayWitch-Hefte aus dem obersten Teil meines Regals polterten – unglücklicherweise alle AUF Hanna. Sie war, wie du dir vorstellen kannst, nicht sonderlich begeistert … _

Mittwoch, 2. September 1998, 10:25

_Warum? Wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, die Gesamtausgabe von Oscar Wilde hätte sie am Kopf getroffen?_

Mittwoch, 2. September 1998, 10:27

_Tja, da wäre ich wenigstens intellektuell erschienen oder so … Ich weiß ja auch nicht, warum Frauen immer so ein Problem mit entsprechenden Zeitschriften haben._

Mittwoch, 2. September 1998, 10:35

_Intoleranz, eindeutig. Wenn die wüssten, wie schwer wir Männer es haben …_

Mittwoch, 2. September 1998, 10:37

_Ich gebe dir nur ungern recht, Potter – aber wir Männer sind schon unverstandene Existenzen._

***

Montag, 21. September 1998, 11:56

_Meine Güte. Die Blonde da vorn … Merlin, schmeiß Hirn vom Himmel!_

Montag, 21. September 1998, 12:04

_Potty … Deine Wortwahl überrascht …_

Montag, 21. September 1998, 12:10

_Tja Malfoy, selbst Weltenretter müssen mal Dampf ablassen. Aber mal ehrlich … So blöd kann doch ein einzelner Mensch nicht sein …_

Montag, 21. September 1998, 12:12

_Sagt der Freund vom Wiesel …_

Montag, 21. September 1998, 12:13

_NICHTS GEGEN MEINE FREUNDE!_

Montag, 21. September 1998, 12:18

_Meine Güte Potter, wisch dir den Schaum vom Mund. Wo wir gerade so schön am Lästern sind … Muss der eigene Name eigentlich eine Alliteration sein, damit man nach Hufflepuff kommt?_

Montag, 21. September 1998, 12:19

_Willst du etwa das 7. Jahr noch mal wiederholen – in Hufflepuff?_

Montag, 21. September 1998, 12:21

_Nein du Idiot! Ich stelle nur fest, dass alle ehemaligen Mitschüler aus Hogwarts, die hier studieren und die vorher in Hufflepuff waren, merkwürdig klingen: Meryl Melryn, Finn Foster, Samantha Samber und so weiter … Vielleicht muss man ja wirklich eine Alliteration im Namen haben, ansonsten kommt man da nicht hin …_

Montag, 21. September 1998, 12:53

_Und Severus Snape ist nur versehentlich in Slytherin gelandet oder wie?_

Montag, 21. September 1998, 12:54

_Sehr witzig, Potter. Noch witziger wäre es gewesen, wenn du nicht eine halbe Stunde zum Antworten gebraucht hättest … Übrigens … Ich feiere heut Abend, bei mir. Traust du dich?_

Montag, 21. September 1998, 12:56

_WAS?_

Montag, 21. September 1998, 13:00

_POTTER! Wir schreiben uns seit unserem 7. Schuljahr mehr oder weniger regelmäßig Eulen oder – wie jetzt – Zettel. Da wird es wohl nicht so schlimm für dich sein, auf meine Party, zu der rund 50 weitere Gäste kommen, zu kommen._

Montag, 21. September 1998, 13:13

_Jaah …_

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 10:03

_Verdammt. Kateralarm!_

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 10:04

_Malfoy. du. studierst. Tränke! Brau dir einen Anti-Kater-Trank._

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 10:05

_Nein._

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 10:08

_Dann hör auf zu jammern. Warum eigentlich nicht? Kannst du's nicht?_

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 10:12

_Dafür, dass du mir gestern abend (oder war es heute früh) noch die Zunge in den Mund stecken wolltest, siehst du heut merkwürdig mitgenommen aus …_

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 10:15

_Erinner mich nicht daran … _

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 10:17

_Potty, es muss dir nicht peinlich sein – ich kanns verstehen, wenn du mich küssen willst. Das will jeder früher oder später mal …_

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 10:18

_ICH WOLLTE DICH NICHT KÜSSEN!_

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 10:19

_Ach?_

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 10:22

_Wie machst du das?_

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 10:23

_Was?_

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 10:27

_Ich habe beim Lesen richtig gemerkt, wie du deine Augenbraue gehoben hast._

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 10:29

_Tja – das sind meine guten Gene. Also – was für eine fadenscheinige Ausrede hast du für deinen Nicht-Kuss?_

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 10:34

_Pansy Parkinson hat sich auf mich gestürzt und mir die abstrusesten Dinge ins Ohr geflüstert. Dinge, die ich NIE hören wollte – bzw. nicht VON IHR hören wollte … Und da bin ich geflohen._

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 10:36

_In meinen Kleiderschrank?_

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 10:43

_Schon wieder! Deine Augenbraue! Argh! Ja. In deinen Kleiderschrank._

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 10:44

_Das erklärt nicht den Nicht-Kuss._

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 10:57

_Als du dann die Tür geöffnet hast, um Millicent ihre Jacke zu reichen, wollte ich mich verstecken, um peinlichen Fragen zu entgehen, bin aber dummerweise über diesen widerlichen Nerzmantel gestolpert, habe mich in Padmas Krokodilledertasche verfangen und bin dir entgegengestürzt. Dummerweise standest du in einem ungünstigen Winkel, sodass ich – obwohl einen Kopf kleiner als du – direkt auf deine Lippen zu kippte. Grausam, wie das Schicksal so ist, haben wir beide im gleichen Moment geschrien und so landete mein offener Mund auf deinem offenen Mund. Und dummerweise war da plötzlich deine Zunge und meine Zunge … Argh! Mensch Malfoy, ich war besoffen!_

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 11:01

_Da passieren einem die merkwürdigsten Dinge._

Dienstag, 22. September 1998 11:04

_Eben. Und jetzt Klappe. Ich versuche, mich zu konzentrieren._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo alle zusammen! Wahnsinn! So viele Reviews – ich bin völlig und komplett begeistert (:**

**Zissy****: **Oh – ein Scheiß-Tag? Hoffentlich sieht's jetzt wieder besser aus! Und zufällige Zufälle liebe ich auch (merkt man das? ^^)

**Lion: **Tja, aber sie sind jung – da muss man das mit dem Saufen mal ausprobieren … Und Absurditäten gibt's jetzt gleich wieder, am laufenden Band …

**Legi: **Es musste ja mal passieren, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt und als kompletter Unfall. Ehrlich, wirklich. Es war keinerlei Absicht. Als würden sich die beiden Womanizer küssen … Ts!

**one77: **Ich LIEBE ja diesen Namen und habe schon immer nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, ihn in einer Geschichte unterzubringen und … voila! Ach ja: Der Kuss war ja nur ein Unfall, keine Sorge, der ist schnell wieder vergessen. Und die Sticheleien hören nicht auf (ich liebe es ja, die zu schreiben ;))

**Dragon87: **Es kommt mehr und ich hoffe, du findest es weiterhin toll (: - ich geb mir auch ganz viel Mühe!

*******

**5. Kapitel**

Donnerstag, 15. Oktober 1998 12:30

_Wunderbar. Danke, dass du die ganze Universität an meinen Geburtstag erinnert hast. Wirklich, unglaublich subtil, dieser riesige rosa Kuchen in der Eingangshalle. Und in Zauberkünste hast du echt nur gepennt, oder? _

Donnerstag, 15. Oktober 1998 12:32

_Nein, mein lieber Malfoy. Der SOLLTE so schräg „Happy Birthday" singen._

Donnerstag, 15. Oktober 1998 12:35

_Ich nehme an, diese Hauselfenkleidung in der merkwürdigen neongrünen Verpackung stammt auch von dir._

Donnerstag, 15. Oktober 1998 12:39

_Jupp. Gesammelte Strickpulloverwerke von Mrs. Weasley. Dachte, du könntest sowas eher brauchen als ich – weil ich bin ja von Natur aus so ein feuriger Typ …_

Donnerstag, 15. Oktober 1998 12:42

_Oh man. Der war schlecht UND unter der Gürtellinie, Potter!_

Donnerstag, 15. Oktober 1998 12:45

_Aber gibs zu: Die rosa Wichtel, die aus dem Kuchen hüpften, waren schon süß._

Donnerstag, 15. Oktober 1998 12:48

_Oh ja. Ganz putzig. Vor allem, als der eine Professor Richards Toupet aufsetzte und „Ich-bin-ein-Wischmopp-man-schrubbe-den-Boden-mit-mir"-schreiend durch die Schule rannte. _

Donnerstag, 15. Oktober 1998 12:49

_Hat mir Prof Richards irgendwie übel genommen. Warum wohl?_

Donnerstag, 15. Oktober 1998 12:51

_Tja Potty, streng mal dein Superheldenerbsenhirn an …_

***

Samstag, 26. Dezember 1998 15:01

_Malfoy, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen (verzeih, „schreiben") würde, aber: Danke! Danke für diese unglaubliche Weihnachtsparty! Ehrlich, ich hätte ja nie erwartet, dass ausgerechnet du und sämtliche Ex-Slytherins vor meiner Tür stehen würden, als es klingelte …_

Samstag, 26. Dezember 1998 15:06

_Tja Potter, ich hab gehört, dass deine ach so tollen Freunde Weihnachten irgendwie ausgebucht sind und da kam mir diese spontane Partyidee. Und außerdem haben wir eine Wohnung zum Feiern gesucht. Sorry übrigens, dass wir mit der Drei-Meter-Tanne deine Inneneinrichtung zerstört haben. Vielleicht hätte ich Theo Nott erklären sollen, dass du in dieser Wohnung leben wolltest …_

Samstag, 26. Dezember 1998 15:11

_Geht alles zu beheben, immerhin bin ich doch ein Zauberer. Na gut, Theo hätte eigentlich nicht unbedingt zwei Mal mit dem Baum durch meine Wohnung rennen müssen und auch dieses Kunstdrehen samt Baum in meinem Wohnzimmer war irgendwie überflüssig … Aber na ja. Den Großteil der Schäden hab ich beheben können. Aber woher zur Hölle kommen diese verdächtig aussehenden Flecken auf meinem Bettlacken?_

Samstag, 26. Dezember 1998 15:14

_Oh … Esmeralda und ich meinten, es wäre ein guter Moment, um dein Bett zu testen. Wirklich, sehr gemütlich._

Samstag, 26. Dezember 1998 15:18

_Willst du damit sagen, du hättest Esmeralda in MEINEM Bett flachgelegt???????_

Samstag, 26. Dezember 1998 15:19

_Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt …_

Samstag, 26. Dezember 1998 15:20

_Oh Malfoy! Du Dreckskerl!_

Samstag, 26. Dezember 1998 15:31

_Sieh's als Rache für den rosa Geburtstagskuchen. Der war geschmacklos und Esmeralda in deinem Bett zu na-ja-du-weißt-schon-was war ebenfalls unter Niveau. Wir sind also quitt._

Samstag, 26. Dezember 1998 15:33

_Aber sie ist schon heiß._

Samstag, 26. Dezember 1998 15:35

_Aber nicht gut im Bett. Und außerdem nicht dein Typ._

Samstag, 26. Dezember 1998 15:36

_Woher willst du wissen, wer mein Typ ist, Malfoy?_

Samstag, 26. Dezember 1998 15:41

_Habe deine Eroberungen in Hogwarts beobachtet. Und die waren meistens blond und schlank und hatten immer so ein gewisses Etwas … Und Esmeralda ist weder blond noch schlank noch hat sie … na ja, eine gewisse Aura._

Samstag, 26. Dezember 1998 15:43

_DU HAST MEINE EROBERUNGEN BEOBACHTET?_

Samstag, 26. Dezember 1998 15:46

_Natürlich. Ich finde, zwei Casanovas wie wir sollten das Treiben (haha! – ein subtiles Wortspiel …) immer im Auge behalten. Oder nicht, Potty?_

***

Donnerstag, 31. Dezember 1998 23:59

_Hey Frettchengesicht, KEINE Urlaubsgrüße aus dem schönen Rom. Mir geht's wunderbar und dir hoffentlich nicht. *Bätsch* Ach ja – keinen guten Start ins Neue Jahr!_

Freitag, 01. Januar 1999 00:56

_Potter, du hast mich mit deiner Keine-Urlaubsgrüße-Postkarte ehrlich überrascht. Hätte ja nie gedacht, dass du in Rom an mich denkst. Dir natürlich einen ebenso schlechten Start für 1999. Obwohl ich es ja unglaublich kindisch finde, das zu sagen. Immerhin haben wir Weihnachten zusammen gefeiert._

Freitag, 01. Januar 1999 01:34

_Stimmt. Wir waren auch schon bei „Harry" und „Draco" angekommen, oder?_

Freitag, 01. Januar 1999 02:46

_Man muss es allerdings nicht gleich übertreiben, Potty!_

Freitag, 01. Januar 1999 18:50

_Das hast du natürlich Recht, mein herzallerliebster Langzeiterzfeind._

Freitag, 01. Januar 1999 19:27

_Hast du eigentlich nichts Besseres in Rom vor, außer mir Eulen zu schicken?_

Freitag, 01. Januar 1999 22:31

_Jetzt schon. Musste nur die Zeit bis zur nächsten Party totschlagen und da eignest du dich einfach wunderbar._

Freitag, 01. Januar 1999 23:45

_Was feierst du denn?_

Samstag, 02. Januar 1999 14:59

_Ich weiß auch nicht. Braucht man zum Feiern einen Grund? Jedenfalls gab es auf der Party viele schöne Frauen._

Samstag, 02. Januar 1999 20:12

_Schade, dass ich da nicht dabei war. Da mussten die ja mit DIR vorlieb nehmen. Sie werden ein völlig falsches Bild von Engländern bekommen. _

***

Freitag, 15. Januar 1999 10:30

_So. Bin wieder im kalten England. _

Freitag, 15. Januar 1999 10:33

_Wurde ja auch Zeit._

Freitag, 15. Januar 1999 10:36

_Hast du mich schon vermisst?_

Freitag, 15. Januar 1999 10:40

_Potter, ich hab dir noch nie viel Intelligenz zugetraut, aber diese Frage ist selbst für dich zu blöd. Wie dem auch sei – was willst du?_

Freitag, 15. Januar 1999 10:43

_Meinem herzallerliebsten Lieblingslangzeiterzfeind mitteilen, dass ich wieder in London weile._

Freitag, 15. Januar 1999 10:47

_Ok Potty und was willst du wirklich?_

Freitag, 15. Januar 1999 10:50

_Ich … ähm … Na ja. Heut Abend feiere ich. Du weißt schon. Wieder hier sein und so. Alle kommen. Und … na ja. Hättest du vielleicht unter Umständen auch Lust?_

Freitag, 15. Januar 1999 10:54

_Unter Umständen, eventuell … Wird das Wiesel auch da sein?_

Freitag, 15. Januar 1999 11:03

_Nein, RON hat keine Zeit._

Freitag, 15. Januar 1999 11:10

_Gut. Dann bis heut Abend. Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich Blaise und Theo mitbringe, sonst kommt ja gar keine Stimmung auf. Ihr lahmen Gryffindors könnt doch nicht feiern!_

Freitag, 15. Januar 1999 11:13

_Blaise und Theo freuen sich bestimmt, wenn du sie abholst. Sie hab ich nämlich schon längst gefragt. Und sie haben natürlich zugesagt._

Freitag, 15. Januar 1999 11:20

_Du hast … WAS? Ich bin überwältigt._

Freitag, 15. Januar 1999 11:24

_Nach unserer Weihnachtsfeier … Da konnte ich doch gar nicht anders, als die beiden mit einzuladen. Oder etwa nicht? Außerdem sind sie wesentlich umgänglicher als du, Malfoy._

Freitag, 15. Januar 1999 11:32

_Ach? Schreibst du mit ihnen etwa auch andauernd, um das beurteilen zu können?_

Freitag, 15. Januar 1999 11:37

_Nein, das tu ich nicht. Ich REDE mit ihnen._

Freitag, 15. Januar 1999 10:43

_Verrückt, verrückt …_

***

Sonntag, 24. Januar 1999 15:03

_Malfoy? Reden wir nicht mehr darüber?_

Sonntag, 24. Januar 1999 16:13

_GENAU!_

Sonntag, 24. Januar 1999 16:20

_Willst du nicht wenigstens mit mir darüber sprechen?_

Sonntag, 24. Januar 1999 16:23

_Meine Güte Potter, kannst du nicht wenigstens EINMAL vergessen, dass du ein verdammter Weltenretter bist?_

Sonntag, 24. Januar 1999 16:29

_Nein. Kann ich nicht. Außerdem ist Hermione meine beste Freundin. Da werde ich ja wohl erfahren dürfen, WAS da los war._

Sonntag, 24. Januar 1999 16:32

_Wehe du fragst sie!!!_

***

Sonntag, 24. Januar 1999 17:00

_Liebe Hermione,_

_ich weiß, es ist ein merkwürdiger Weg, sich bei dir zu melden. Aber ich dachte, bei dem Thema ist es vielleicht besser, wenn ich dir schreibe, als wenn wir von Angesicht zu Angesicht darüber reden … So ist es in deiner Hand, du kannst entscheiden, ob und wann du mir antwortest. _

_Ich mache mir ein bisschen Sorgen … Was sollte das auf meiner Party vor einer Woche? Du weißt schon, die … Sache mit Malfoy? Du hast dich seitdem nicht bei mir gemeldet. Und als ich dich gestern in Flourish & Blotts gesehen habe, wirktest du irgendwie verwirrt. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich …_

_Liebe Grüße, Harry_

Sonntag, 24. Januar 1999 18:23

_Malfoy,_

_ich weiß, wir wollten nicht mehr darüber reden. Aber gerade habe ich von Harry eine Eule bekommen. Er ist mein bester Freund, er macht sich Sorgen … Nur – was soll ich ihm sagen? Ich will dich wirklich nicht kompromittieren, was allerdings passieren würde, wenn ich ihm davon erzählte. _

_Also – du hast uns gewissermaßen da reingeritten, mach was!_

_Hermione_

Sonntag, 24. Januar 1999 19:03

_Granger,_

_ich warne dich! Du wirst Potter ganz bestimmt nichts von meinem einmaligen Ausrutscher erzählen! Ich bin auch nur ein Mann – uns PASSIEREN eben manchmal solche Dinge._

_Draco Malfoy_

Sonntag, 24. Januar 1999 20:12

_Ich möchte ja nicht besserwisserisch klingen, aber ich hörte bereits von einigen Damen im Umfeld, dass du … nun ja, häufiger einen „einmaligen Ausrutscher" hattest … Also, ich habe immer noch keine Antwort für Harry._

_Hermione_

Sonntag, 24. Januar 1999 20:56

_Granger, du warst Jahrgangsbeste. Du wirst doch irgendwas erfinden können, was Potter beruhigt. Und WEHE du schreibst ihm irgendwas, was mich bloßstellt! _

_Draco Malfoy_

Sonntag, 24. Januar 1999 23:34

_Lieber Harry,_

_danke, dass du dir um mich Sorgen gemacht hast. Und danke, dass du mir diese schriftliche Option offengelassen hast. Aber ich möchte – muss – dir davon erzählen. Ich sage „muss", weil ich ein wenig überfordert bin. _

_Wie du gemerkt hast, haben Malfoy und ich bei deiner Party letzten Freitag ordentlich getrunken und na ja … Wir sind uns im Laufe des Abends gewissermaßen näher gekommen. Also … Na ja. Nicht zu nahe. Aber – hey, du hast uns tanzen gesehen. Und ehrlich nach DEM Tango war es nur logisch, dass ich mit zu ihm nach Hause bin. _

_Ja, ich weiß, Malfoy ist ein blöder Frauenheld, der jede aufreißt. Und ich bin ja auch nicht in ihn verliebt oder so. Es war nur … Mir ist klar geworden, dass mein Leben irgendwie so langweilig ist, dass ich gar nichts erlebe. Nie gelebt habe, beziehungsweise lebte, um zu lernen. Und da kam mir so ein Abenteuer mit Malfoy einfach richtig gelegen._

_Zumindest. Wir waren bei ihm. Und na ja … Haben uns geküsst und so weiter, du weißt schon (bei DIR muss ich ja wirklich nicht ins Detail gehen …). Zumindest war es halt sehr schön, aber wir haben trotzdem beschlossen, nicht darüber zu reden. Du weißt schon, weil ich halt eine Muggelgeborene bin. Und er Draco Malfoy ist – so richtig würde keiner von uns beiden gern zu unserem Abenteuer stehen. _

_Was mich nur so verwirrt ist, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, warum ausgerechnet mir sowas passiert. Ich hab noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen und dann ist mein erstes Mal ein One-Night-Stand – da musste ich glaub ich erst mal mit klarkommen. Ein bisschen hab ich mich wie die letzte Schlampe gefühlt … Aber mittlerweile seh ich es locker._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Hermione_

Montag, 25. Januar 1999 00:02

_Liebe Hermione,_

_erstmal wow. Ehrlich, die ganze Sache mit Malfoy – das ist schon irgendwie krass. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich erzähl es niemanden und mach dir sicherlich keine Vorwürfe. Du bist meine beste Freundin. _

_Von wegen „Schlampe" – dazu hast du nun ehrlich keinen Grund. Ich finde es sogar gut, wenn du endlich mal Spaß am Leben hast. _

_Und bitte, tu mir einen Gefallen: Verlieb dich nicht in Malfoy. Er hat schon so vielen weh getan, ich will nicht, dass er dir dein Herz bricht. Oder dass er dich schlecht behandelt. Aber du bist viel zu schlau, um so etwas zu tun. _

_Bis bald, dein Harry._

Montag, 25. Januar 1999 07:23

_Malfoy,_

_ich habe Harry von uns erzählt, aber nur ansatzweise. Und in keinster Weise erwähnt, dass du ein Potenzproblem hast. Sei sicher, dass ist bei mir sicher. Fragt sich nur, wie das bei deinen Betthäschen aussieht …_

Montag, 25. Januar 1999 08:14

_Wie großzügig von dir, Granger. Und ICH HABE KEIN POTENZPROBLEM!_

_Ich hatte in letzter Zeit nur viel Stress und konnte darum nicht ganz so, wie ich wollte._

_Und überhaupt: Es gibt kein „uns"!!!_

_Draco Malfoy_

*******

**P.S.: Ich weiß, dass Draco an einem anderen Tag Geburtstag hat. Aber irgendwie fand ich es hier passender. Und darum hab ich sein Wiegenfest einfach ein bisschen umverlegt, ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir das nicht übel!**


End file.
